The present invention relates to gloves and pertains particularly to welders gloves.
Welders typically wear protective clothing to protect against the heat generated by the welding and to protect against sputtering metal generated during the welding process. This protective clothing is typically required for tungsten inert gas welding, metal inert gas welding, and other forms of welding, such as arc and gas welding.
Such protective wear include protective gloves which are typically a heavy leather of cowhide with a lining of felt or the like for insulation. These and other similar gloves typically used by welders do not leave the welder with much feel of the instruments or tools of his work. A welder must rely heavily upon his vision to tell if he is holding a welding rod or the like in his hand when he is wearing very heavy gloves. Moreover, he has very little, if any, feel of the welding rod during the welding process.
Another problem with such cowhide leather gloves is that they become very stiff after a short period of time of use. Moreover, they have very little stretch or give and, thus, are highly restrictive to movement and manipulation of the hand.
It is therefore desirable that improved protective gloves providing greater feel and greater freedom of movement be available.